


Bandits

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Written for day one (Monday) of OQ Happy Ending Week; Bandit!OQ happy ending





	Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 11:40om right now, but i wanted to publish this before midnight so it's super short and unedited but oh well. Also the title is horrible bc I can't think of a better one at the moment, sorry

"You can't keep doing this."

Regina wasn't even looking at him, and that was what hurt most. Her eyes remained on their son, asleep in her arms. Robin sighed. He knew Regina was probably right; he couldn't continue putting himself in danger while Regina had no choice but to stay behind with their son. Before Roland, they were always in the midst of the danger together. But Roland needed to be protected.

"I'm sorry."

That caused Regina to look at him. She narrowed her eyes. "You're ' _sorry_ '? You could have died, Robin! I—" Regina's voice cracked, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Robin promised. "This is the last time, I swear. We can leave the Merry Men and live a normal life. No more thievery, no more moving around, no more living as bandits. We can put it all behind us."

Regina pursed her lips. "I can't ask you to do that. I could never ask you to leave the Merry Men. They're your friends."

"Regina." Regina kneeled down next to Robin, and Robin placed his hand on top of hers. "I would do anything for your happiness."

"My happiness includes you being happy," Regina responded. "We can stay with the Merry Men; I know that's what you want, even if you won't admit it to me. But I don't want you playing the dangerous parts anymore, okay? When they cane back to camp carrying you..." Regina blinked back her tears. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want Roland to lose you either."

"I promise I won't put myself in danger as long as I can help it," Robin told Regina. "But living as bandits... it's not exactly a safe life."

"I know. But any danger we face, I want it to be together. We're stronger together; we always have been." Regina leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Robin's forehead. "Now get some rest so you can heal. I'll check on you again in a little while."


End file.
